


A Family Get Together

by YandereDoesntBiteHard



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hinata's Parents are embarrassing, Holidays, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDoesntBiteHard/pseuds/YandereDoesntBiteHard
Summary: Hajime and Nagito have been dating for 2 years and Hinata thinks now is the perfect time for Nagito to meet his parents.





	A Family Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made a fanfiction for Thanksgiving.

This was going to be the first time ever. 

 Komaeda and Hinata have been dating for two years and Hinata thought this year would be the best time for Komaeda to meet Hinata's parents. Since the tragedy, his parents have been pretty uneasy about the idea of meeting any of his friends but they thought it would be good to finally meet "The Komaeda boy you keep talking about."  so Hinata asked  Komaeda and he agreed, so here they are. Hinata sitting in the driver's seat sweating like crazy as Komaeda sat beside him seeming to be very calm. It wasn't that he didn't trust Komaeda, He trusted Komaeda with his life it's just that he doesn't trust Komaeda and his parents together. He's not really sure what he should expect. Komaeda seemed to notice his nervousness and he gently placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hajime I'm sure it'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Komaeda said smiling at him. Hinata looked for a moment before looking back at the road. "Yeah, thanks, Nagito." He said trying to do his best smile. Komaeda slowly moved his hand and looked back out the window leaving the car silent besides the faint sound of the radio.

 After a little while, Hinata made his last turn into the driveway. Hinata put the car in park and unlocked the door. He took the keys out of the ignition and locked the door once they were out. They stood in front of the door. Hinata took a deep breath attempting to calm his breathing. Komaeda grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly. "It'll be okay Hajime," Komaeda said a carefree smile on his face. Hinata was still worried but felt a little better feeling Komaeda close to him. Hinata took another deep breath and knocked on the door. You could faintly hear some faint footsteps coming closer. "Who is it?" A soft female voice said. It was Hinata's mom. Hinata laughed a little. "Your son," Hinata said. The door swung open quickly and an average height lady was standing there you could almost see her eyes twinkle when she saw her son. Her eyes being a green color much lighter than Hinata's and her hair was a dark brown almost black. You could almost see a few gray hairs starting to grow as well. She smiled wide and practically jumped on Hinata. "Hajime, I've missed you so much." She said. Hajime released Komaeda's hand to wrap his arm around his mother. "Hi, Ma." He said. His mother slowly let go of him then looked at Komaeda. "Ah, you must be Komaeda!" She said a bright smile still on her face. Komaeda smiled. "Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Hinata!" Komaeda said smiling and stuck out his hand for her to shake. She giggled. "Aww come here!" She said and hugged Komaeda tightly. Komaeda was very surprised and Hinata chuckled in the back. "And please call me Aoi!" She said as she released him. Komaeda just nodded. "Okay," Komaeda said. She started to walk in the house. "Come, come! Don't stand out there in the cold!" She said. They walked in together. The house was mildly big. It wasn't the biggest or the smallest house. It was a medium that was cozy and warm. Komaeda took his shoes off leaving them by the door. They walked into the living room. "Come on let's sit. I really want to talk to you!" Aoi said. Hinata and Komaeda sat by each other and Aoi sitting across. "So Komaeda! Tell me about yourself! How did you and my son meet?" Aoi asked her eyes sparkling. Hinata started to sweat a bit realized how they meet and he really hopes Komaeda doesn't say 'Oh yeah we meet when Izuru's tried to shoot me!' He really hopes for once Komaeda could read the air. "Ah we met at school," Komaeda said smiling at Aoi. Hinata smiled a bit as well. "Ah really? That's adorable!" She said giggling. Komaeda giggled as well. Hinata smiled at them. This was going better than he thought. Aoi leaned in closer to Komaeda her smile looking more like a smirk and Komaeda backed up a bit. "So, when are you going to give me grandchildren?" She asked smirking. Komaeda laughed nervously and desperately looked at Hinata. "I mean I don't know. We've never really talked about it..." Komaeda said. "Ma don't scare him!" Hinata said defensively. Aoi pouted. "I'm not scaring him! I'm just asking a question! I just feel so lonely with no children walking around anymore!" Aoi said sadly. Hinata shook his head. "Ma we're only 25. I don't think now is the best time to be thinking about children." Hinata said softly glaring at her. "Well, the sooner the better," Aoi said childishly. "MA!" Hinata said embarrassed. Komaeda sat there a light blush on his face. Aoi laughed. "Okay, okay I'm sorry! I'll ask you in a few years." Aoi said smiling innocently. Hinata sighed rubbing his temple. "Anyway, where's Dad? Wasn't he supposed to be here?" Hinata asked looking around for him. 

   "Oh yes, he's at work. He'll be back anytime now." She said. A few seconds after she said that you could hear the door start to unlock. "Well, that was perfectly timed," Aoi said getting up and walked to the door. Hinata and Komaeda followed behind her. She door opened and a rather tall man walked in. His hair such a light brown it looked almost blond. His eyes were a dark brown that looked black. He looked up and saw Hinata and smiled. "Hajime I didn't think you'd be here this early." He said. "Yeah I came early," Hinata said. His dad smiled and opened his arms for a hug. Hinata accepted and hugged him a little awkwardly but it was still nice. He let go and looked at Komaeda still smiling. "You must be Komaeda! My son talks about you all the time!" He said. "H-Hey! I do not!" Hinata said embarrassed. Komaeda chuckled and stuck his hand for him to shake. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you Mr. Hajime," Komaeda said smiling. He grabbed his hand and pulled him under his arm holding him in a weak headlock. He gave him a playful nuggie "Come on! No need to be so formal! Call me Yu!" He said laughing. "Wait don't break him!" Hinata said worriedly. Aoi laughed a little. "Come on boys be careful!" She said. Yu let go of him and Komaeda's hair looked messy, well messier than usual. Komaeda laughed a little and Hinata sighed in relief. "Come on, let's start eating! We can't let the food get cold!" Aoi said smiling. They all walked to the kitchen. Komaeda stopped for a moment and tried to tame the crazy mess that was his hair. Hinata noticed and stopped walking helping him fix his hair. They stopped once his hair looked less like a mess. Once they looked at Hinata's parents they were smiling at them and Aoi looked so happy she might faint. Hinata and Komaeda looked embarrassed. "D-Don't look at us like that!" He said embarrassed. They laughed and started to prepare the food. Hinata could sit down while Komaeda told Aoi what he did and didn't like and soon they were all sitting down eating.

 Hinata was talking with his parents and Komaeda sat there mostly nodding when needed but not contributing to the conversation. Which was fine and no one really mines. Komaeda was fine with just listening to them talk. It was all fine till Aoi spoke up talking to both Komaeda and Hinata. "So...Have you done it yet?" Aoi asked while eating. They looked confused. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked. "You know _**it**. _ Don't tell me I have to say it out loud." Aoi said. Hinata was the first to realize what she meant. "MA! Oh my god! Don't just ask something like that!" Hinata said blushing. Komaeda was still confused. "Well, we just wanted to know if our son was still a virgin," Yu asked. "Oh, I know what you mean now! Yes, we've--" Komaeda started to say before Hinata covered his mouth. "KOmaeda!" Hinata said more embarrassed. "Oh, I'm so proud! I thought my poor son would never lose his virginity!" Aoi said smiling and looking very proud. "I'm very proud of you son!" Yu said. Hinata looked like he was going to faint. "Can we really just change the subject!?" Hinata asked. "Of course my little man!" Aoi said smiling. Hinata sighed both annoyed and relieved.

 Once they were done they all sat in the living room talking about whatever came to mind. They all seem to be having fun and talking till Aoi looked at the time. "Oh, my! It's almost Midnight! We should get to sleep." Aoi stood up and started to walk to her room. "Are you both staying over? There is a guest room if you want to stay over." Aoi said. Komaeda looked over a Hinata. "Yeah, we could stay over for the rest of the night," Hinata said looking at a clock. "Okay, I'll show you to the guest room," Aoi said and started walking. Hinata and Komaeda followed behind her. Aoi went to a small room that seemed to b Hinata old room. "Welp here it is! Sorry, there's nowhere else to stay." Aoi said. Komaeda and Hinata looked at the bed. It could just barely fit two people. "It's fine, thank you," Komaeda said. Aoi smiled and closed the door. "Well, let's go to sleep," Hinata said. They both got undressed and laid down on the bed. They had to be pretty close to fit in the bed but they were both okay with this just using it as an excuse to cuddle. Komaeda laying his head on Hinata's chest. "So did you have fun? I hope my parents weren't too weird." Hinata asked. Komaeda shook his head. "I had lots of fun and your parents were nice. Honestly, I think I was worried about nothing." Komaeda said. Hinata looked a little surprised. "You were worried?" Hinata asked. Komaeda nodded a little. "Yeah, I was worried they wouldn't like me.." Komaeda said a little embarrassed. Hinata laughed. "Of course they'd like you! What's not to like?" Hinata said smirking a little. Komaeda blushed a little and hid his face in Hinata's chest so he couldn't see him. Hinata laughed and wrapping his arms around Komaeda till they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
